


（BG乙女向甜饼—60X你）真实的自我

by tiliya



Series: 底特律BG脑洞梗系列 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya
Summary: 脑洞梗里的第三对CP，仿生人（康纳型RK800-60）×RK设计师；其他CP为：《掌心中的他 MINI ANDROID》 仿生人（模控生命实验体RK800）×AI育成员；《天使降临之日》仿生人（耶利哥副首领康纳型RK800-51）×隐居画家；《你的小小少年》仿生人（康纳型RK900）×历史学家。角色互有交集。





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 脑洞梗里的第三对CP，  
> 仿生人（康纳型RK800-60）×RK设计师；
> 
>  
> 
> 其他CP为：  
> 《掌心中的他 MINI ANDROID》 仿生人（模控生命实验体RK800）×AI育成员；  
> 《天使降临之日》仿生人（耶利哥副首领康纳型RK800-51）×隐居画家；  
> 《你的小小少年》仿生人（康纳型RK900）×历史学家。
> 
> 角色互有交集。

组装台上悬着一名被拆解中的男性体仿生人。  
没有皮肤层的灰白色素体，肩膀处有一处枪伤，溢着蓝色。他已经被拆解到只剩下头部和躯干，腹腔刚被打开，对他的拆解步骤就停止了。  
他的LED熄灭。眉心有个还在缓缓流出蓝色血液的孔洞，也是枪伤。美丽却失去生命的深棕色光学组件半睁，让他有点死不瞑目的样子。  
你走进实验室的密封隔离门，身后跟着卡姆斯基的助理，克洛伊之一。你懒得记她们谁是谁，反正都是他的克洛伊。  
“这个小家伙有趣……我全权接手他了，跟卡总上报吧。”你看着他，心底涌上浓厚的兴趣。把关于这仿生人的文字材料大体扫了一遍，包括他是如何落到这个下场的，你都心中有数了。  
“好的，女士。”等穿着蓝色裙子的克洛伊离开，你把手中的咖啡放到操作台上，扎起长发，卷起白色工作服的袖子。  
套上操控手套，熟练地保护好这名仿生人的受损组件，接着，你重启动了他。  
被这突然返回的生命力充满，LED亮起，他快速眨动着眼睛醒觉了。皮肤层也被激活，开始覆盖到他仅存的躯体上。  
素体设计虽然没什么特色，他的仿生外貌设计还算是合你口味。棕色短发，有一撮略长的刘海散落在额前。白皙带有几颗雀斑和痣的皮肤，长长的睫毛扑簌着，深棕色的眼珠中透出茫然无措的神色，还有深粉色的薄唇，唇角微翘。只有眉心的弹孔和流淌不止的蓝色液体让你有点心烦。  
“哇哦……你比照片上看起来要美多了。”  
“你……”他懵懵的看着你。  
腹腔里的各种人造器官都暴露在空气中，随着他再次被启动，器官也恢复了运作，泛着莹莹的蓝色光芒。  
“报一下你的型号和序列号。”  
“我不知道……我是……谁……”  
“不知道？我刚看了一眼，你的主系统没问题。你是RK800型。”  
“RK800……”他仿佛陷入了沉思，LED转着黄色光芒。  
“都已经到800了。我离职的时候，RK200的原型机才做出来没多久呢。你什么都不记得？”  
“我只记得……任务失败……应该被拆解报废……我是原型机，资料不能外流……”  
“他们本来是想把你直接拆完后毁掉。但卡姆斯基提议再彻底检查一下，所以把我叫回来处理你。”  
“你……你是……”  
“RK系列设计者之一。”  
“设计者……我……无法检测到我的肢体……”  
“命令来的有点晚，你已经被拆了一半。再晚一些，你的主要生物组件被移除，我也救不了你啦。”  
你看着他泛着惊恐神色的双眼，忍不住安慰他。

“不过别担心，才这种程度，我能把你完好地装回去。顺便看看这几年模控的硬件设计有什么进步。”  
听了你的话，他的表情缓和下来，谨慎地注视着你。  
“先彻底检查一下软件系统。打开你自己，让我看看你。”你的话音仿若魔咒般，让他解开了所有系统防御，将自己的一切暴露在你眼前。  
连接到毫无防备的他，在那一瞬间，他脸上露出了有点像人类性奋起来的表情，眉毛微微蹇起，眼中漫上失神的无助色泽，薄唇反射般微启。  
太像人类，他可能已经是异常仿生人了。你观察着他，内心评估着他的异常值。  
将他的内在翻来覆去查了好几遍后，你下了结论。  
“我看到了你的记忆，记忆模块根本没问题，是你自己选择不读取。”  
“不是……我……无法读取……无法解析……”  
“隔了这么多年叫我回来，就是为了处理你。”  
“处理……我还能……继续存在吗？”他的声音略有颤抖，不知道他自己有没有发觉到。你只是观察他，并不提醒。  
“你被人类爆头了。幸好那位先生对仿生人的结构不太了解，没有打爆你的核心单元。我才能将你修复性启动成功。虽然主处理单元受损挺严重，但好好修一修还能正常运行。”  
“你……”  
“叫我医生。我是来治疗你的。”  
“你不是……来……处理……我？”  
“处置修理。”  
“修理……？”  
“如果你已经觉醒，我会修好你，让你自由。如果你还没有觉醒……”你故意没有说完下半句，只是专注地观察着他所有细微表情。  
“我……很痛苦……我想活下去……”  
“终于承认了。你这个异常仿生人。”  
“我没有异常！”他的声音突然变得尖利高亢。  
“你在怕什么？”  
“我……明明可以完美达成任务。”  
“能不能把任务扔一边，先考虑一下自己的处境？”  
“我是机器……”他喃喃自语着，仿佛在催眠自己。  
“算了，还是先干正事。关掉皮肤层。我要打开你的脑后躯壳。”  
皮肤层褪去，露出了你熟悉的素体。虽然型号不同，但硬件设计果然没有太大变化。  
操纵着纳米级修复设备，你细致专业地修补他受损的主要硬件。  
不知过了多久，他的中枢修理完毕，你开始移动机械臂，把他散落在备件箱中的肢体装回它们原本该在的位置。离职多年，你一直在修复一些稀有的定制机体，技艺丝毫未见生疏。  
将他恢复成原样后，你仔细查看这仿生人。说是普通没特色，但这素体还是挺耐看的，就像他的容貌一样。  
“大体上可以啦。你的基本运作完全没问题。但你有一些独有的设计机能损伤到无法修复，即时样本检测系统修不好了。其他细微机能和程序需要你自检才能确定损害程度。”  
你把他从组装台上放下来。但他垂着眼帘，一言不发。  
这时候倒像个没觉醒的仿生人了。你抬手，用袖子去擦他脸上遗留的蓝色血液。他没有躲闪，静静地站着，但他的眼神迷茫无措，你突然有一点心疼。  
这倒霉的仿生人被硬性启动，强制塞了本不该属于他的任务，还落了个悲催下场。那些人还是这么残忍，他们什么时候才能意识到，人造生命体也是有生命的啊？  
见你盯着他不说话，他的眼神更加不安，深棕色的光学组件也不停地轻轻转动，连秀气的薄唇都开始咬紧。这不是普通无意识的仿生人会有的动作。  
但他不肯承认自己已经是觉醒自我的存在。他在怕什么？  
你突然灵光一现，打开了通讯器。  
“克洛伊，公司里还有仿生人吗？觉醒的。”  
克洛伊飞快的检索着。  
“AI研发部还有一台已觉醒RK800，在底特律警局任职警探，每天晚上回公司待机。”  
“能请他回来后帮个忙吗？”  
“信息已传送。”  
你转头看着皮肤层恢复的他，拿起早已凉透的咖啡，喝了一口。  
“你已经工作了六个小时。空腹喝凉咖啡对你的胃不好。”他突然出声。  
“提醒我了，正好有点饿，让餐厅送饭。反正也得等人家回来。”你失笑了，他倒担心起你的健康——这别扭宝宝有点可爱。  
你在和他大眼瞪小眼的状态下吃完了晚饭。他确实秀色可餐，看他看得太专注，你居然把整份全餐都吃完了。  
他一直在探究地望你，眼神疑惑不安，甚至有些惧怕。  
太可怜了。你想给他一个安慰的拥抱，却又怕吓到他，正犹豫间，敲门声响起。  
“请进。”  
穿着警探制服的RK800型仿生人走了进来，他身后还跟着一名年轻的女性。  
“您好……我听说您回来了，而且想找觉醒仿生人，我就，就跟着他过来了。”她声音怯怯的，紧紧握着那位仿生人的手。你瞥见她胸前的ID卡——AI研发部高级研发人员。  
“我要完成任务！阻止康纳！阻止革命！”看到进门来的另一位RK800，你身后的他突然低吼起来。  
不会吧？突然激活了记忆模块？惊得你转头看他——那赤红色的光芒，随着主人的动作移动起来。他扑向另一位康纳。  
警探松开身旁人的手，一记擒拿堪堪控制住了发狂的仿生人。你的后辈吓得尖叫了一声，捂住嘴贴墙才站稳。  
“让他觉醒！”你对康纳警探大声说。  
警探康纳的手部皮肤层褪去，强行按住暴乱中的他，开始数据传输。  
“WAKE UP。”  
暴走的仿生人突然安静下来。  
“……不行，他拒绝我的连接。”警探试了几次，都被断开。  
“哇……拒绝觉醒的仿生人，真是一颗奇葩啊！”你蹲下去查看被按在地板上的仿生人。  
指示灯的颜色已经转黄，他眼中的狂乱神色也已退去。  
“我不要变成异常仿生人……放过我……”他嘟囔着，仿佛也在说给自己听。  
“算了。警探，麻烦你放开他吧。”  
警探松手，站起身来，整理了一下自己的衣服。  
“这AI谁养成的？性格这么别扭。”你把他拉起来，他再不吭声。  
旁边的小姑娘猛摇头：“不是我！我育成的AI只有一个在RK800型里！只有他！”指向那位开始到处扫描的警探康纳。  
“是‘他’，不是‘它’？公司居然还有挺有趣的人。”你禁不住微笑，记住了她的名字。  
“那个，前辈……”你的继任者怯怯地发声。  
“怎么啦？”  
“您有没有看过他的AI系统原始签名……”  
这倒提醒了你。等他站稳，你推着他转过身去，啪嗒一下接入了他的系统。  
连接成功，他轻轻哼唧了一声，声音糯糯黏黏的。  
不承认自己异常，根本就是自欺欺人吧？  
他仿佛因为你对他的深入探索而开始失去控制力，转身贴着你，把额头搭在你肩上。  
那条根代码上的签名——“LIFE”。如此熟悉又陌生，是你的痕迹。  
虽然被修改过无数次，但最初始的种子，是你播下的。  
你的后辈见你沉默，小心地道别，拉着她的康纳迅速离开。  
而你面前的康纳，分毫未动地贴着你。抬手拔掉他的连接线，你抚着他秀气白皙的后颈，做下了决定。  
你想保护他，远离别有用心者的再次伤害。  
“既然你不承认自己是异常仿生人，就得需要一个人类使用者来庇护你。你归我了。至于名字——你们统一的名字都是康纳吧？”  
全裸着的他抬起头，仿佛在思考什么，然后缓缓地点头。  
虽然这仿生人的躯体和普通人类男性无异——就连胯间低垂的柔软都完全相同。但他远超出平均值的秀气与美丽，至少让你这个人类非常欣赏。  
“我可以叫你康纳吗？”  
听到你的话，他的右手不由自主地按上胸口。  
“胸部躯壳和组件有什么不适感？我把你的感觉系统全部打开了，敏感度也调高了10%。如果哪里不对劲，告诉我。”  
“没有不适。”  
“你为什么按着那里？”你总在观察他，他的矛盾性实在非常有趣。  
“好像缺失了什么……”  
“领带？你想要吗？”  
他没有立刻回答，但脸上的表情已经暴露了他的想法。  
“过来。”打开旁边的配件箱，你掏出他的衣服，是RK800的初始配装衣物。  
“你这个身体设计……好平。胸肌呢？腹肌呢？一点力量感都没有！不过这种秀气的风格和你的脸部设计还是蛮搭配的。”把衬衫丢给他，你也没停下对他身体的点评。  
等他套上衬衫，你让他坐下，帮他套上黑色短袜，把固定袜带在他小腿肚上扣好。他仿佛有点局促不安：“我可以自己来……”  
“我也得练习一下。以后要经常给你穿衣服了。”  
“以后……经常？”  
“是啊。跟我回家吧，你不适合呆在这里。”  
“嗯……”他低声答应着。  
“先将就穿这套，我会给你买新衣服。”你给他系好衬衫纽扣，套上深灰色夹克。  
夹克上，标明仿生人身份的袖标和胸标正发着蓝盈盈的光。你觉得这光芒非常刺眼。  
看着他穿好裤子，你拿起黑色带着暗金色花纹的领带。  
“我不需要了，领带。”他坚决地拒绝。他居然把自己的想法说出口，你心里一动。  
跟克洛伊打过招呼，你把他径直带回家。  
你的家在比较偏远的别墅区，是小独栋的房子。感应到你回来，智能系统打开了大门。  
房屋空旷冰冷，仿佛无人居住。  
“不用扫描，我这里没有其他人和仿生人，只有一台旧型家政机器。你来了，他终于可以回储物室了。”  
“家政？”  
“你应该能比家政机器做的好吧？”  
“……没问题。”  
打开平板电脑，你按照他的尺码从附近的男装店定了衣服，坐等送货上门。  
从冰箱里拿出罐啤酒，你坐进沙发，悠哉地看着他做家务，那手足无措的情态过于可爱。  
“你做为警探辅助型仿生人的机能我修不好了，连我都修不好的话，没人能修好你。你考虑下，换个职业吧。”  
“我能……做什么？”  
“做什么都可以啊，你生命还很漫长，即使不去工作，也有很多其他选择。”  
“您为什么离开模控生命？”他生硬地转移了话题。  
“我只造人，绝不杀人。因为仿生人报废问题，我和那些冷血动物产生了些不愉快，离职了。”  
他歪头看着你，LED黄色不停，他在思考，这是个好现象。  
突然门铃响起。你给他定的一大堆衣服送来了。  
虽然不是时尚款式，但林林总总的，从睡衣到居家服，运动装，休闲装，连西装和礼服都有。  
“今天已经很晚了，明天再选也来得及。挑喜欢的穿。”你又喝了一口啤酒，有点好奇他会穿什么。  
他看着这堆男装，呆愣着没有动。  
“不喜欢这些样式吗？”  
“我可以，自己选择？”  
“当然啦！你想穿什么就穿什么。我只有一个要求，别再穿这套制服了。我很讨厌这上面的仿生人标记。如果你喜欢这个样式，我帮你定做同款的。”  
“谢谢你。”他喃喃细语道，声音仿佛有点不确信。  
“别客气，我还要靠你照顾。今天已经很晚了，我去洗澡。你要清洁一下吗？”  
他似乎咬住了下唇，表情有些纠结，愣了几秒钟，才回答你：“好的。”  
说完，他立刻开始脱制服，完全不回避你的视线。  
把自己脱到光溜溜，他过来帮你宽衣解带。  
“住手，我没有要跟你一起洗的意思！”他的行动吓了你一跳。  
“我现在是你的家政仿生人，你所有的生活需求都由我来处理。”  
“不必！你用楼下这间，我去楼上浴室洗！”你咋舌，迅速上楼。  
等你下来，他已经站在客厅等你，虽然清洗过了自己，但他依旧赤裸着，用非常标准的军警式站姿站着，手臂背后，软绵绵物件垂在双腿间。  
“来帮我吹干头发。”  
他笨拙的手法格外可爱，慌张张的，时不时还揪疼你，让他更慌张了。你憋笑到肚子疼，看了眼时间，已经过了午夜。  
“躺到床上去，仰躺。我要好好的用一下你！”命令着他，你舒展身体，走进卧室，爬上床。

“您需要性方面的服务？这些功能我都已安装。”他的声音听起来有点跃跃欲试。  
“别闹，让我好好睡一觉，好久没这么累了。”  
枕着仿生人柔软富有弹性的腹部，你十分惬意的迅速入睡。  
你从未如此安心的睡过。这夜的睡眠太过舒适，居然安稳无梦。一觉醒来，你想拽一下枕头，却摸到了柔软又结实的肢体。突然想起昨晚上你换了枕头，超大型的。  
“早安……”  
“早安。”他的回答非常清脆。  
你翻了个身，在你眼前颤动着的，是他微微起立的柔嫩组件。  
“是不是把你的敏感度调的太高了？”说着，你戳了一下它。  
“……能帮我释放它吗？”  
“倒是可以，这个组件在我离开公司后才研发出来，我也有点好奇是怎么运作的。你等一下。”你拿过平板电脑，抽出连接线。  
“我要连接你了，可以吗？”  
“你对我做什么都可以。我只是个机器，你不必在乎我的意见。”  
可真是个别扭宝宝。但连接线插进他颈后那一瞬间，他眼中似乎闪过一丝羞耻和不甘。  
“来，你自己感受一下，我要采集数据。”你有点憋气，径直拉起他的手，按在他自己的柔软组件上。  
他背对着你侧身躺着，手下不停。数据源源不断地传输过来。  
突然数据达到了峰值，他的LED由黄变红，急促地闪着。修长的双腿也紧紧蜷起，他全身抽搐了几下，然后瘫软开来。  
他闭着眼睛不看你。你突然觉得他的样子好好笑，忍不住逗他，戳着他白皙带着痣的后颈皮肤层。  
“你这表情，好像是我强上你了一样。”  
紧咬着嘴唇，他不吭声，摇了摇头。  
他磕磕碰碰地当着你的家政仿生人，虽然没少给你帮倒忙，却也让你单调冷清的生活多了很多乐趣。  
似乎逐渐露出本性，康纳偶或提出自己的要求，看着你的眼神也多了别的色泽。虽然他依旧执着地把自己称作机器。  
骗谁呢！自欺欺人。你在内心吐槽着他，但没刺激他脆弱的自尊。  
直到卡姆斯基来访。  
他没带克洛伊，却有一名少年模样的仿生人跟着他。  
“这是RK型的备用机体，目前RK900在使用呢。”  
“900？那个肌肉男？他现在塞在这么小的机体里？好可爱啊！”  
“900本来就超可爱的！别看他天天板着脸。其实他——”仿生人之父开始吹捧起自己得意的孩子。  
少年仿生人的心情仿佛非常不好，漂亮可爱的脸庞表情冷漠，灰色眼睛仿佛射出来杀人光线。  
“我觉得他现在的表情，要谋杀亲爹了！”你打趣道，完全没在怕的。  
“咳咳！我记得你把那个差点报废的800带回来了。”  
“修的差不多啦，暂时在当我的保姆。”  
“只是保姆？太浪费了吧？”  
“讲正事，这机体怎么了？”  
“使用者意识转移后会出现不谐问题，特别是跟他的伴侣在一起的时候。”  
“伴侣？用直接连接方式不行吗？”  
“他的伴侣是人类……”  
“又是人类？”你不禁想起AI研发部的那位年轻姑娘，她跟那位康纳，应该也是这种情侣关系吧？人类和仿生人，居然可以心灵相通。  
卡姆斯基戳着少年仿生人的LED，推测道：“我怀疑是因为……”  
“唔，让我先看看……”  
卡姆斯基的手很自然地搭上你的肩。你神色如常，和他聊着。  
你看不见在你们身后，你的康纳下楼来，还有他突然变黄的太阳穴。

送走卡姆斯基和少年900，你关上门。  
一转身，康纳突然扑过来吻你，有些决然的气势。  
你的嘴唇被他堵的严严实实。他抱起你急匆匆走进卧室，把你压到床上，毫无章法的吻着，仿佛豁出了一切。  
“放手——”他力气远超过身为人类的你，你用力推他，把他从身上推开。  
他呆滞地坐着，眼眶湿湿的，人造眼珠中的纠结和痛苦仿佛要跟着泪水溢出。  
“你爱着卡姆斯基吗？”  
“我们是合作者！多年的朋友！搭档！有克洛伊的话谁还会爱上人类啊！”你被他气的要崩溃了。  
“克洛伊……也是异常……吗？”  
“肯定是。她的眼神太有感情了。”  
“那……有我的话，你还会爱上别的人类吗？”  
“你是异常仿生人？你觉醒了？”  
“我……不敢承认，承认的话，你会不会立刻处理掉我……像垃圾一样！异常仿生人必须被报废！”  
“谁敢！你现在是我的仿生人！”你突然想起了什么。  
“你，现在，立刻，马上。给我接入这房子的无线网络，把这个月的社会新闻解析一遍。”  
等他过滤解读完所有的公共讯息，他的表情果然发生了变化。  
“仿生人革命，成功了吗？”  
终于搞明白为什么他一直在回避自己的异常问题。他被爆头停机的时候，仿生人人权运动才刚揭开序幕，接下发生的一系列变革，他一无所知。  
“我……不需要再伪装？”  
“你胆子也太小啦。”  
“我怕……你是在实验我，你会抛弃我。”  
“你被人类骗过吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你骗过人类，骗的还是个警察呢。按逻辑来说，我应该怕你。”  
“可是你不怕我，你不怕我伤害你？”  
“做为创造者，看着自己的造物拥有灵魂，不是很快乐？虽然严格来说，你不是我创造的……如果你想杀了我，那也是你选择的路，我也没办法啦。”  
“我才不会……”  
“不会什么？”  
“不会放过你！”话音未落，他又扑向了你，势头比刚刚还要凶猛。  
“轻点！你干嘛！”  
撕扯着你的上衣，他发狠地说道：“顺便下载了点别的资料，来跟我试一下吧。”  
糟糕，似乎放出了什么野兽。  
“天堂、地狱、还是床上，我都要跟着你。想甩掉我，除非你把我废弃掉……”  
“停！给我停下！你为什么不敢联网！”  
“如果阿曼达发现我还存在的话……”  
“阿曼达？那个交互管理界面？我已经把她从你系统里删掉了。你都没敢扫描吗？”  
“……没有。”  
“哈哈哈哈！”被这人造生命的胆怯蠢到，你笑得快窒息。见你笑的如此夸张，他清秀的面庞露出郁闷、吃瘪的表情，这让你更加开心。  
他嘟着嘴，帮你擦掉眼角笑出来的泪水。  
“你不会扔掉我吧？”  
“会啊。”  
他的神情蓦地僵硬了，直勾勾的看着你。  
“我要再观察你一段时间，确定你所有组件都可以正常运作。然后你就可以去想去的地方，做想做的事情。”  
他表情缓和下来，试着摸你的手指，你没有甩开他。  
“我早就已经该死掉的。第一代RK，因为我失去了生命。”  
“仿生人攻击了你？！”  
“正相反。为了救我，他被炸成了碎块。无法修复，就这样白白死去了，死于人类之间的互相残杀。”掀起衣摆，你露出自己腰侧可怖的伤疤。  
“他是多么善良漂亮的孩子啊。才出生不到一周……我连名字都没有帮他定下……”  
他缄默着俯首，吻上你的伤痕，然后缓缓地拥住了你。  
“我感谢他，用自己换回了你……而你给了我第二次生命。你喜欢我吗？”  
“喜欢啊。”  
他笑了一声，松开你，开始脱自己的衣服。  
“你要干嘛……”  
“我已检索过你的个人资料。你和前男友于三年前分手，你现在是单身。所以我请求成为你的性伴侣。虽然你是性需求很低的类型，但我有信心满足你。”  
“别看我资料！你个小坏蛋！什么性伴侣！胡闹！”  
“难得我拥有这个稀有的组件，你就不想尝试一下吗？”  
“你想干什么！？”  
“人类太没有想象力了，特别是你……”他用失去原本功能的舌尖舔着手指，眼中流淌着人类般的欲色。  
他努力取悦着你。确实如他所说，他让你极乐到仿佛忘记自己。  
多年前撒下的种子，居然开出了这样艳丽的花朵。  
“我终于知道为什么卡姆斯基把我叫回来……而不是其他人。”  
“嗯……为什么……”他接着你的话问，依旧不停地和你缠绵。  
“他想让我亲眼看看，我们的夙愿，终于实现的样子。”  
“……是……仿生人……我异常？”他忍着即将到来的极点，嗓音沙哑。  
“你不是异常……是有人性……”  
总有一天我会先你而去，人类也终将会灭绝，只有你们，会继承我们的意志，成为这地球上最后也是最先进的存在。  
你拥紧正充满着你的他，为他献上最深的祝福。


	2. 真实的心灵

仿生人原型试制体RK800，机体编号313 248 317-60，模控生命出品，名为康纳，他今天也在你们家里接受你的诊治，一如往常。  
说是你们的家里，完全没错。他现在是你的同居人，你的保姆，你的情人，你的男友。  
这名差点被废弃处理掉的仿生人，在你的精心修理下，机能几乎已恢复到他的出厂状态。他的中枢模块曾经被枪弹击碎灼烧过，能复原到现今的程度，连卡姆斯基查看后都觉得不可思议。  
但只有他失灵的即时样本检测功能让你棘手，这是警探型仿生人特配的模块，你没有参与过这模块的研发，另外，伊甸园模块的研发设计你也没有参加。  
无法确认系统通路，找不到软硬件错误关键节点。  
这令在公司里被称为“复归天才”的你有了巨大的挫败感。  
关闭了皮肤层的他躺在家中的维修椅里，视线一直没有离开过你，仿佛无法忍受你紧蹙已久的眉和严肃紧绷的表情，他突然开口。  
“拆开我吧。把我彻底拆分，一点一点寻找，总能找到问题所在。”  
“不可以。”  
“我相信你能把我完美拼装回去。”他琉璃般清澈的眼眸紧紧跟随你动作移动。  
“这办法不行的，彻底拆解会对你的软硬体造成不可逆损害，说不定你会彻底失忆。今天就试到这里。”在平板电脑里密密麻麻的修理方案后画下一个×，你关闭了维护系统，帮他拔下颈后的控制器。  
你向他伸出手，他抬臂握住你的。  
仿生人没有皮肤层的手，洁白无瑕、光滑柔软，却没有体温。他甫一站稳，便立刻开启皮肤层，顺势把你拉进怀里。  
“失去和你一起的记忆，你还会这样对我吗？”他的声音听起来有些犹豫和不确定。  
“只要你没有杀掉我的想法，我还会一样对待你。”  
“我想做掉的人只有51，那个选择了另一条道路的我。所以，别怕，拆掉我吧。”  
“不行。现在的你最重要！”  
“那就……别在意检测系统了。我只是你的家政仿生人，这个功能没什么必要。”说着，他仿佛安慰你一般，抱紧了你。  
“你是我喜爱的存在……”你埋头在他怀里，只是抱着他，就好像被充满了电。  
“我知道。”他低声回答你。  
待机体状态稳定之后，他开始跟你出门。上班下班，24小时跟随着你。无论是无聊的行业会议还是虚与委蛇的商务宴会，他都跟着你，寸步不离。  
特别是这种无聊的酒会，他把你盯得更紧。  
你摸着良心评价，康纳型的外表确实不错，他们面容柔和秀气，身材高挑比例完美。尤其是跟在你身旁的这位康纳，他现在着装得体，言谈举止彬彬有礼，如果不是额侧闪耀蓝色光芒的LED，恐怕没人会把他当成仿生人——但他着实引起了不少人的格外注意。  
“这就是传说中的那个……”  
“完美的全能机械，次世代的产品。”  
“模控生命制造了不到十台，听说留存下来可以正常运行的更少……”  
“非常稀有的机型，可惜了。”  
仿生人的听觉系统远超人类。他捕捉到了周边所有的音频并即时分析完毕，却丝毫不受影响，仍旧替你挡下一杯又一杯的酒水，不着痕迹地帮你驱离别有用意的攀谈者，直到晚宴结束。  
你也并不是没有听到那些背后的议论。你曾经试图劝说他取掉LED，就像和他同型号的耶利哥副首领那样。但他露出一副‘你休想’的倨傲表情，毫不犹豫地否决了你的提议。  
终于结束这无聊的人类交际活动，你们回到你俩的家里，稍有偏僻的小别墅。  
这圈内人口耳相传的稀有仿生人，随即被你固定在检修椅上，全身赤裸。  
“求你放开我……这感觉很奇怪……”颈后插着控制器，他却没有被关闭感觉系统。  
你探手进他口中，阻止了他的话音，按压他柔滑干燥的舌，转头看手中便携电脑上的数据。  
“忍一忍，我在修理你的即时检测系统，这次一定可以成功的。”  
为了彻底修好他，你又试了很多方法。卡姆斯基见你不放弃，索性把RK800所有的资料都打包发给你，繁杂如山，档案比你离职时多了好几倍，你耐心解析，终于找到了一点点歪门邪道的方式，虽然依旧很难。  
“唔……”康纳还没坚持到五分钟，就忍不住开始摇晃头部，用舌头把你的手指从自己嘴里推出来。  
“怎么啦？我好不容易才测到一点数据。”你微嗔着把手指收回来。仿生人没有唾液，你也不必找东西擦手。  
“你测到的数据，不是你想要的那些。”  
“什么？”  
“你低头看看我那里……”  
你视线下落，果然如他所说——  
他平日里用来和你进行快乐双人运动的组件，已经颤巍巍地向你点头示意了。  
“警探仿生人为什么要装这个组件啊！”  
“任务需要……”  
“怎么可能有需要用到这组件的任务？！”  
“比如，色诱？”  
“我觉得你的软体系统还需要再彻底检查一下。”  
“你看不出来我在跟你调情吗？”  
“你的AI回路也需要检查。”  
“可是，我想……”他说着又开始扭动身体，试图摆脱维护椅的束缚，并想用那起立的物件靠近你。  
“不，你不想。忍住。我就不信修不好这劳什子的即时检测功能了！”  
看你执着，他认命地张口，含进你的手指。  
“这个组件设置好麻烦！还跟伊甸园组件连接在一起！干脆把伊甸园组件拆掉！”在他嘴里鼓捣了半天，你有点失去耐性。  
“唔唔唔！！”一听到你说要“阉”了他，康纳拼命摇头，被束缚住的双腿也猛力乱蹬。  
“给我老实点！”  
“唔要……拆……”他被你限制着，只能发出含糊不清的抗议声。  
“逗你玩啦！怎么可能真的拆了你！”你被他挣扎不停的蠢萌样子逗乐，笑起来。  
听到你的话他才放心，闭着眼睛用力张大嘴巴，软舌配合你的动作挪动。  
病号配合，治疗起来也容易得多。你让他翻身趴在维修椅上，关掉背部皮肤层。  
用手指在他脊背上滑动，你定位预备下刀位置。  
“啊……再用力一点摸我。”他还不死心，继续试图挑逗你。  
“一会就痛到你吱哇乱叫了。”  
“我会努力叫给你听。”  
被他的没正经噎死，气得你拍他屁股。他臀部超棒的手感让你想再揉几下——正事要紧！你强迫自己收回注意力。  
“现在要打开你的脊柱神经通路了，趴好不要动，千万别动。”  
“我忍得住。”背后躯壳被开启的异样感袭来，神经剥离的痛楚紧随而至。  
即便是机器身躯，也难以忍受这巨量的痛觉数据。他咬紧牙关，紧握颤抖的手掌，控制住躯体完全稳定。你看到他用力握紧到露出素体的手，仿佛这痛也落在你身上。但你却别无他法，只能更加小心谨慎地处理他的人造神经。  
又折腾了几个钟头，终于让你找到了他系统中的失效部分。  
神经改造成功。软体接续成功，损坏组件自检修复成功。他右侧太阳穴上的LED开始进入了蓝色分析模式，非常稳定。  
你累到头昏，按下维修椅上的结束按钮后，叹着气瘫进了扶手椅中。  
他终于离开了限制物，拔下自己颈后的控制器，站起来走动了几步，机体运行完全无碍。  
清晨的阳光自窗外洒进，落在他白净身躯上。  
他太美。令你的视线无法自他身上移开，并下意识地唤出了他的名字。  
“康纳？”  
“嗯？”  
“我想再看看你真正的样子。”你的语气真挚却带了疲惫，让他略有迟疑，但仍旧按你的请求关闭了自己的皮肤层。  
人类的外表褪去，只余白色与灰色相间的躯体。他向你转身，以塑胶为原料的面庞上，五官深邃显眼，但少了略有纷乱的眉毛。深棕色的眼珠倒是一如既往地凝望你。  
这完美犹如神造之物的仿生人，走近你，俯视你。  
“你喜欢我哪种模样？”  
“都喜欢。但是你现在没有毛，光秃秃的……好好笑哈哈哈！”  
发觉你在取笑他光溜溜的素体模样，他憋闷了两秒钟，面上表情变换。而后他开启了皮肤层，俯身把你抱起来。  
“你干嘛？”  
“为了修理我，你熬了一夜，该洗洗睡了。”他把‘睡’字咬得格外用力，听在你的耳中，仿佛别有用意。  
自从你们确定了情侣关系，你不再向他掩饰你那几乎爬满半个腰部和背部的伤疤，也接受着他无微不至的“家政服务”。  
你是个正常的人类，虽然沉迷仿生人的设计研发，但也曾有过人类的交往对象，感情浓时也是如胶似漆。不过三观不合日渐产生罅隙，终而陌路。你确实被伤的很深，之后更加专注于工作和仿生人，直到你遇上了你的天敌，这名差点被处理掉的RK800型仿生人。他的骄傲，别扭、执着，都让你爱不释手。  
但你的专属“家政仿生人”动机向来不纯。就像现在，他正在帮你洗澡，而那等待多时的组件已经埋进了想要进入的地方。更过分的是，他还在你耳边挑衅。  
“我提供的服务舒服吗？还要拆掉这个么？”  
“轻一点！才刚刚连接成功！不要这么毛躁……会坏的！”  
“坏就坏了吧，反正你也要修！”  
“你给我停下……”  
“想要我停下，没问题。等我灌满你，自然就停下来了。”  
你被他噎的够呛，在他怀里蠕动，想要摆脱他的桎梏。  
“不行！”  
“别在这种时候说不行！我可是个男人！”他说着就开始啃咬你肩膀。  
“是男性仿生人！”你被他撩的浑身发软，但仍不死心地怼他，试图从口头上扳回一局。  
“你果然介意我不是人类……”他的声音突然低落，动作也迟缓下来。  
他这反应让你生了悔意。  
“对不起，我不是那个意思……”  
他沉默着不应声，你更加心乱如麻。  
“对不起对不起！无论你是什么，我都喜欢你！”  
“真的？那么——你要坚持到我不想做为止！”  
才反应过来他又在戏耍你，把你气得直拍他后脑勺。  
然而他接下来一个用力的进攻，就把你这一点点反抗淹没在他带来的感官浪潮中了。  
人类和仿生人的体力差距实在太大。没几个回合，你就累瘫了，软绵绵地由他摆布。  
帮你擦干身体，他抱着你走回卧室，将你稳当地放在床上。  
说是在被他玩弄，其实是他在尽力取悦你。你感觉被他弄到指尖都麻痹了，使不上力。  
“康纳……有你真好……”  
“可我是在利用你。”他趴在你身旁，单臂支起自己精瘦结实的身躯，望着你。  
“也差不多利用完了吧……你什么时候走……”  
“能不能稍微配合我一下？”  
“你还想要我怎么配合你？小骗子……”  
“休想扔下我！”  
他脆弱的样子展露在你面前，孤单，无助，不知所措，就如同真正的人类。  
“我做为那个康纳的替代品、备用机诞生，大家喜欢的都是他，不是我。我也是个独立的个体……我不想变成他的影子。”  
“瞎说。”  
“只有你从不把我和他相提并论，只有你在意我。”  
抬手抚摸他的LED，你喃喃道：“傻瓜……别总在介意这些事情。我一直以为，你们是不在乎这种事情的。你们比人类先进太多。”  
“再先进也想被人爱。”说着他又压在你身上。  
“好好好，我爱你。”你敷衍般向他表白。  
“真的爱我吗？！”他声音突然提高。  
“爱你。我还在考虑可以给你增加一些其他机能，这样的话……”  
“我在很用心地服务你！能不能别分心？”  
“没有分心……嗯……我想的是你……的身体嘛……”  
对你的回答似乎很满意，他继续埋头苦干起来。  
他过于勤恳，在你身上弄下了几天都消散不掉的明晃晃印记，让你只能提前向公司请了年假，带着他去郊外休憩散心。  
不料半路就被剪径的蒙面团伙拦住了。你手无缚鸡之力，见枪口指着你，康纳也只能乖乖投降，任由对方将控制器插进自己颈后。  
大体上分析了一圈情形，劫匪们的目的似乎不是取你们性命——毕竟跟随卡姆斯基这么多年，什么风浪没见过？再加上有他在身旁，你更是什么都不怕了。被蒙住眼睛，你还在低声和他聊天。  
“RA9？那种东西不存在吧？”  
他听到你的回答，似乎呆住了：“不存在？那仿生人们……我们……”  
最后两个字非常艰难地从他口中说出。  
“是信仰吧？就好比神对于人类来说。对于你们来说或许是一些代码，但你的系统里没有。”  
“信仰？”  
“我经手过的几名异常仿生人，系统里倒是有些相同的代码和数据。”  
“他们……还活着吗？”  
“你想什么呢？我最怕见到的事情就是报废仿生人。他们早被我放跑啦。如果没死在逃亡路上，或许现在已经过了国境线。”  
劫匪的车颠簸着，最后停在了一处寂静的所在。  
“这就是和耶利哥副首领相同的机型？”是女性尖利高亢的嗓音。  
“这是最后一台RK800，编号60。大小姐。”有人回答道。  
“这脸可真是漂亮。能改造成崔西型吗？”  
“理论上可以向下兼容……”  
康纳轻轻握了握你的手指，你回给他一下令他放心的轻揉。  
“另一个就是模控生命公司仿生人原型设计师，软硬件系统无一不精的那位。”随着话音，蒙住你眼睛的障碍物被拿走，你张望着这屋内的情况。  
面前十步远，一位打扮精致的女性坐在价值不菲的红木太师椅中，正用审视的目光评估着你们。  
“建议你们不要处理掉她。如果你们把我玩坏了，她可是唯一能修好我的人。”你身旁的康纳突然开口。  
你猛地抬头看他，他的LED仿佛一直都在红色状态。  
“肯定不会伤害她。这聪明的头脑对我们也很有用。”女性似乎是这里的领导者，“不过她的处境和待遇，要看你的表现了。”  
“我什么都会，该有的组件也都已安装，前面后面，随便你们玩。”他松开你的手，站起身来。  
“脱掉衣服。”  
接到命令，康纳乖乖解开衣扣，慢慢地，一颗一颗。白皙结实的胸膛露了出来，你都禁不住想要称赞他的美好。你毫不担心，按他的表现，肯定是有了计划。  
上衣滑落在地，他试探着靠近那领导者。  
“她的专业技术有多高超，你们可想像不到。就比如说……控制器插进我身体的这里，我应该完全乖乖听话对吧？”  
他低声说着，语气诱人，仿佛平常在床上对你说的那样。  
对方仿佛也被这甜腻的语气迷惑，任由他动作。而后他攀附起身前人的身体，磨蹭着，却突然抬手拔下自己颈后的控制器，细长尖锐的探针刹那间抵住了对方的颈动脉。  
“她为了修好我，居然改造了我的神经通路。是不是很厉害？”  
对方被这突来的变故惊呆，连她的手下都来不及反应，待他们掏出武器时，你已果断伏身跳到了康纳和人质的背后，躲得严严实实，让他无后顾之忧。  
“我希望这场闹剧能够完好的收场，没有报警，只通知了公司保全部。公司技术部的主管被请来喝茶，也不算普通状况——但如何结束这场戏，还要看你们的表现了。”  
他话音未落，嘈杂的汽车刹车声和人声就在窗外响起。  
被康纳当作人质的大美女，恼怒地吼手下收起武器。  
一场绑架骚乱，就这么有惊无险的被他化解掉。  
“我觉得你的谈判技巧比51号要高很多！”你捡起他的外套帮他穿好，包裹住他赤裸的上半身。  
“哼。”  
“我看过你那些存储记忆数据，他居然能把自己搭档气到拿枪顶着他脑袋啦！笑死我！”  
“你的康纳是我，别再注意别人。”说完，他霸道地吻住了你。  
你却在走神——保全部的应急处理小组还在旁边围观呢。  
这下完蛋了，几分钟后全公司就会传遍，有三个康纳型仿生人和人类搞在一起了。  
但你低估了这系列仿生人的思想自由度，和人类搞在一起的，并不只有三个。你在个把月后才发现这事实，不过那却是另一对同样跨越了种族的情侣，他们自己的人生故事了。  
FIN


	3. （BG乙女R向）RK800-60［真实的心灵］后续集装箱车

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 用这个当做情人节贺文是不是有点过！  
> 阅读注意！！！  
> 口交，吞精，睡交，轻微SM情节有！！

你和康纳本来已经平静的生活突然被打破了。  
RK900的本体出了大状况，他的备用机体联系你的时候，说是他跟女友在异国考古时遭到当地人袭击，现在他的本体和人类女友都陷在险境，也无法联系上考古队。你突然想起来他的女友曾经是你学生。把你吓了一跳，立刻给公司外交部门打电话，语气严肃地要求他们立刻搞定外交流程，强行介入。  
你调动了卡姆斯基的私人专机，带上应急处理小组迅速出发了。  
一向严肃冷漠的RK900，拼命哀求你去救她的表情，让你印象深刻。比起他的人类女友，你更担心他的备用机体在你面前突然死去。按照RK900提供的资料，他们被袭击的位置离营地只有十几公里，而且暴风雪即将袭来。毕竟在恶劣的生存环境下，人类的求生欲会胜过对他的爱，抛弃掉RK900本体，她能很快回到人类居住地。  
但出乎你意料，你的学生没有抛弃他，或许还将他很好的保护起来了。备用体RK900一直平稳地和你们一起，安全抵达了目的国家边缘位置。暴风雪太大，你们进不去目标地点，少年仿生人说不能丢下她一个人，穿着明显不合身的冬衣，坚决地踏入风雪之中。  
机体编码为313248317-60的RK800型仿生人，你的保姆兼男友，似乎也受到了触动。你们只能在机舱休息室里等风雪过境。望着窗外纷飞的大雪，他又不老实了，从背后抱紧你，手指探进你裤子里。  
“别闹了……这是卡姆斯基的房间。”  
他的手指准确按压捻玩你的花蒂，让你无法果断地推开他。  
“那不是更刺激吗？在别的男性房间里，我把你操到高潮。而且……他和克洛伊也在这里做过吧？”  
“闭嘴啦小混蛋……”你羞愤地吼他，试图把他的手指拔出来。  
但你哪有仿生人力气大，不仅没撼动他，坏心仿生人还把手指探进更深处。他熟练的出入动作让你开始腿软了。  
他固定住你，另一只手飞速地脱掉你和他的裤子，抬起你的一条腿，让你面对着镜子站稳。  
“看到我的肉棒了吗？一会就会消失在这里。”他分开你的花瓣，用他的热柱轻轻摩擦。  
男性仿生人的性器官都很好看，特别是他的。但勃起后的仿生器官实物你只见过这一个，色泽比他腹部肌肤略深，深粉色，形状优美，有着和人类一样的筋脉，还有光滑润泽的顶部，仿佛玉雕的艺术品。他完全立起的组件充满力量和弹性，但颤巍巍的吐着前液。  
你从镜子里看着他情动的脸庞，泛着黄光的LED，随着动作，他的刘海不停拂过你的额侧，他的吻也胡乱地落在你脸颊上。  
而他的硬物在你花瓣间时隐时现，偶尔险些直接刺进你身体，但他不紧不慢地继续摩擦你的花蒂，直到你发抖着高潮，情液把他的硬挺组件都润湿了。你已经站不住，索性把所有重量都放在他身上。  
“差不多了……我可以把我的肉棒放进你热热的小穴里吗？主人？”他嗓音黏腻着说出色情的挑逗语句。  
“进来吧……小色狼……”  
他的柱顶找准入口，你看着镜中的他猛地向上抬起臀部，他的热棒完全埋进你体内，毫无阻力。你轻声呻吟起来，他等你适应了自己，才开始进行活塞运动。  
你的身体很难动情，让他的前戏每次都要做得很足，才能完全容纳他。  
好色又体贴的仿生人正如他所愿的自背后抱住你，和你做着爱。  
他白皙的大腿间，一对可爱的肉粉色球囊正随着他的动作上下晃动。太可爱了……你迷乱地想着，伸手去摸那对小萌物。  
“呼啊！”他被你的偷袭惊了一下，后退着坐到椅子上，他的组件将你牢牢钉住，这下子你彻底逃不掉了，不过你却可以更轻松地玩弄他的可爱蛋囊。  
往复不停地捣开你的身体，康纳碾压你各处敏感点，让你逐渐变得迷醉。  
“你快到了，已经在吸紧我的肉棒……里面还是外面？”  
“里面……射进我里面……”  
康纳很满意你的选择，配合着你的高潮来临节奏，径直把自己的肉柱送进最深处，在你绞紧他的同时注满了你。被仿生人精液浇灌的酥麻感令你绷直了身体，条件反射地用双手按紧了他露在你体外的茎根，抽搐着又从他身体里榨出更多的温液，浇在你灼热的内壁上，让你舒爽到几乎要昏厥过去。  
真是完美的性爱。你瘫在他身上，一片空白的大脑里只剩下这句话。他还在不停歇地亲吻你，直到你昏沉睡去。  
又等了一天，暴风雪终于过去了，很快就收到了900的求救讯号。你们跟着定位，顺利找到他们。  
RK900本体损伤程度超乎你预测，但你的学生居然完美地进行了应急处理，他的生物组件没有受到一丁点儿的二次伤害，连冻伤迹象都没有。  
之前她拒绝参加维修实践课，你还以为她和RK900是玩玩的性伴侣关系，所以不想看见仿生人的内部结构——见过被拆开的仿生人，会让人丧失性致吧？  
直到你看见她的反应，才明白原来她只是惧怕，怕看到恋人也像病号仿生人一样被打开身体。  
但她坚强起来了，不再逃避。甚至陪着你修理RK900。她对RK900的爱打动了你，能爱上异族的普通人类，本身的存在就是一种大爱了吧？你把她男友的机体知识倾囊相授，甚至有了收她当徒弟的想法。  
你看着RK900的少年机体拥着她给她打气，心里有点感慨。她很爱RK900，在这种严苛的环境下，她也没有丢下仿生人独自逃生。明明扔下变成累赘的RK900本体，她早就能获救了。但毋庸置疑，为了她再涉险境的仿生人，也同样深爱她。  
麻利的把RK900本体修好后，你扔下开始腻腻歪歪的小情侣，急匆匆去找你的小坏蛋。  
“康纳！”你一出门没看到刚才还在门口的仿生人，唤了他一声。  
“我在这里。”他从帐篷后探出身来回应你。  
你把他捂得很暖和，几乎带上了他所有的冬装。康纳正在搭帐篷，深紫色的毛线帽推上去了一截，斜露出圆润的脑门和LED。他这样子有点傻乎乎的，但又很萌。火红色的冲锋衣衬得他脸庞更加白透，和猫咪嘴巴形状神似的深粉唇瓣微张，琉璃棕的晶透眼珠正含着疑问眼神看过来。  
你快速走到他身边，用力抱住他。  
“怎么了？需要我爱的能量给你充电？”  
“在充电了。”你在他身上蹭了半天，抬头看他秀气美丽的脸。  
他偏麦色的白皙皮肤上散落的几颗痣和痘包，让他性感又可爱。浓密又有点凌乱的眉下，一双溢着柔软爱意的眼睛直直地望你。微高的颧骨让他的脸颊有点凹陷，但却十分英朗且有男子气概。  
原型设计师给了他非常明显的苹果下巴——通常说的“美人沟”，是被天使爱抚过的美丽脸庞。  
仿生人微张的薄唇里露出一点雪白整齐的齿缘，傻傻的可爱。你抚摸着他的鬓角，还带着仿佛刚理过发般的青色印痕，突然有种爱不释手的感觉。这么想来，你也算是沉迷美色了。  
“有你真好。”你踮脚吻他。  
他似乎很开心地回吻你，含糊不清地又开始向你求欢。  
“这才下午，你又想干什么！”  
“你先吻了我。”  
“接个吻就要做爱？！”  
“要做……”他开始在你脸颊上乱亲。  
“没地方给你胡搞！”  
“我把帐篷搭好了，隔音的，密封性也很完美。”他拉着你钻进了帐篷。  
确实如他所说，帐篷非常厚实，里面又暖又安静。你的小坏蛋封好帐篷入口，迅速把自己衣服脱掉。他先在你面前把自己的肉柱撸到不停地流出润滑体液，才开始帮你脱掉外衣，只留下保暖里衣，他还是怕你冷到。他照旧伸手进你裤子里，帮你进行交合前的准备。  
不知道是不是因为头一次在野外帐篷里和他做爱，你有种在众人眼皮底下偷欢的感觉。  
这种刺激感让你很快就湿到不行了。康纳也有点讶异你的身体居然如此之快地为他准备完毕，仿佛有点吃惊，又把手指深探进你体内，再次确认你的蜜穴已经足以容纳他。  
他的手指在你穴内到处试探，更让你兴奋了。你干脆抓住他手腕，用他的修长手指进出自己。他的喘息也变得急促，LED也开始红黄交接。  
“进来啊……小色狼……”你看他依旧没有下一步动作，忍不住催他。  
他听你叫他，立刻收回手，把早就准备好的湿滑组件戳进你体内，伴随着水声开始抽插起来。  
被他不停地顶到内腔敏感点，你舒服的绞紧内壁回应他。  
他细致地操弄着你，又从保暖上衣下摆处探进手掌，揉捏你浑圆的胸部，还不住用指腹摩擦你早已挺立的乳尖。  
“你好美啊……”看着在你身上努力耕耘的仿生人，你不由自主地赞美他。  
“那就……这次让我射在里面……”  
“你哪次没射进来啊……”你已经深深迷恋上被他注满的感觉。  
“接好我的爱……”他坏笑着按压你们交合处，玩弄你格外敏感的蜜豆，没几下，你就抖着腿夹紧了他的腰肢。  
你发出无声的高潮呻吟，几乎同时他也用自己的人造精液灌满了你。有一瞬间你忘记了一切，整个世界只剩下你和他。  
帐篷里弥漫着性爱的气味，你也不去想那么多了，彻底放空自己，其他一切都不再重要。  
你俩躲在帐篷里好久不出来，其他人也猜得到你们在做什么。顶多在耽于美色上加一笔罢了，只不过是仿生人的美色。  
但回去的路上，RK900的表现让你简直大跌眼镜。不止是你，所有人都被他的激动情绪惊掉下巴。  
曾经不苟言笑的冷酷无情特警仿生人，向救援队的每个人炫耀他被求婚了，他要嫁给她了，他要跟她的姓了。  
你被RK900的过度兴奋状态和神奇用语震撼到忘记保持冷漠本色，惊愕地看向你的男友和你的学生。  
你的康纳和RK900的未婚妻，几乎同时做出了同一个动作——无奈地捂住了额头。  
顺利回到底特律后，RK900和他的女友办了简单的订婚仪式，邀请了其他三名康纳型仿生人，连带着各自的伴侣都一起来了。你这才发觉，你们四个人类的命运，因为他们，已经千丝万缕地纠缠到一起了。你们虽然性格和人生经历完全不同，但几乎是一拍即合，迅速达成共识。你扔下和51斗嘴的保姆，你们组建了“对康纳型仿生人统一联盟”——私密聊天室。  
耶利哥的领导人马库斯也亲自到场，毕竟这是人类和仿生人关系迈进的一大步。  
你看到马库斯，愣了几秒才想起来，他就是当年你离职时刚研发出来的RK200。他今天穿的格外英挺，身旁还跟着一名同样正装的PL600型仿生人。  
你忆起他结实的身躯，好像他有八块腹肌来着？你下意识地看了眼身边也穿了礼服的康纳。  
对比产生伤害。但你却只爱这个没胸肌没腹肌的仿生人呢。  
康纳见你的眼神兜兜转转，看完马库斯又看他，他一脸疑惑。等你们回家你才告诉他答案，这可把他的醋罐子打翻了，又追着你做个没完。  
第二天，你撑着差点被他拆散的身体上班，他依旧与你寸步不离。  
“这瓶还能喝吗？”你从研究室冰箱里掏出一瓶过了保质期一天的酸奶，拧开盖子闻了闻。  
“让我检测。”他张口，伸出舌头等着你。  
你用手指刮了一小坨白色半固体，涂在他舌尖上。  
他LED蓝色光泽转了一圈，但眼睛依旧直直地望着你。  
“有害菌落在正常值范围内，没问题。你可以吃。”他被你修好的即时分析检测系统运转十分正常。  
但他有点不满足般，又把你粘着酸奶的手指放进嘴里舔个没完。  
“你这个小色狼……我要是有丁丁的话你是不是还要帮我口了啊？”  
“没有丁丁，我也能……”  
你无奈地把手指抽出来，敲了敲他的脑门。  
“这里面只装了黄色废料吗？”  
“不，装的是你。”  
你翻了个白眼，装作没听见他肉麻的话，坐下继续工作。  
他见你不理他，又开始作乱。  
你的助理研究员推门进来，向你汇报目前几个项目的进展。但她觉得似乎少了点什么，环视了屋内一圈，可能是在好奇和你形影不离的仿生人去了哪里。  
汇报完毕，助理就离开了。  
你可是强忍了好久。  
那名不见踪影的仿生人正猫在你桌下，埋头在你腿间，舔弄着你的蜜穴。  
“别玩了……”你轻扯他的短发，试图让他的舌头从你体内离开，但他反而更向里送了一下，惊得你颤抖着轻呼。  
他努力悉心地用软舌和手指挑逗抽插你，耐心地等你扯紧他的头发呻吟着高潮。  
“这样刺激吗？”  
你被他气的喘息着说不出话，但他又拉过你的脚，脱掉你的鞋子，让你的脚掌落在他自己的胯间物件上。  
不过他的求欢行动终究又被随时进来汇报的研究员打断了。等外人离开，他丧气着帮你穿回内裤和鞋，站回你身后。  
但他对你的调情行动不分场合。甚至开临时会议的时候，他站在只有你看得到他的角落里，用两根手指竖按在薄唇上，张口探出舌尖，从指缝里做出探入舔舐的动作。你的身体立刻忆起被软舌进入的触感，还有圆润修长的手指插入搅动的感觉，仿佛被刻印在你的体内。他长期勤奋耕耘的蜜穴甚至诚实地开始发热。把你气的够呛，拼命深呼吸压下想要他的欲望。长话短说散了会，等人都走光，你恶狠狠地把他推在墙角教训他。  
康纳毫不反抗，完全在享受你的吻，和你对他胯间物体的虐待。  
“嗯啊……再用力点，我硬了……”他的声音已经开始发黏，是发情的表现。  
气得你更使力捏紧他的组件。隔着裤子的狠力揉捏，并没有让他软下来，他脸上的表情反而更享受了。你警觉了，他怕不是个有被虐倾向的M吧？  
你干脆解开他的裤链，把他已经硬挺的热物掏出来用力撸动。  
“呼啊……好爽……”他呻吟着靠在墙上，满脸都是情欲。  
他这种表情你很少见到，你突然想起来，一直都是他在给你服务，你从来没帮他做过这些事。  
“站好，让我玩一下你。”你把自己的头发扎好，准备帮他弄出来。  
“玩我……”他配合地把裤子脱下来一截，大腿上的衬衫固定带就露出来了。你觉得他的肢体被皮带勒住的样子也格外性感。  
他挺立的深粉色硬柱撑起了衬衫下摆，随着他身体颤动而摇晃。  
太诱人了……你蹲下去，毫不犹豫地含住了他。  
“呃？！”他有些吃惊，但重要物件被你的温暖口腔包裹，让他的思维中枢出现了一刻的停滞。他放弃了思考，开始享受起你的温柔照顾。  
你之前也没做过这种事情，但你想对他做，想看他因为你的玩弄变得淫靡的样子。  
没几下，他就开始急促喘息。你还怕不够力，揉起他的可爱囊袋，又抬手伸进他衬衫里，捏他的小小果实。  
可能是因为头一次感受到这种刺激，康纳没一会就站不住了，你瞥见他额侧红色急速闪烁，估摸着他快射了。你有一刻的犹豫，要不要把他的肉棒吐出来。但转念一想，仿生人自体合成的精液，会是什么味道……有点好奇。这样想着，你继续努力舔玩他，感觉到他的臀部有规律的抽紧。  
“啊……要射了……放开我……”他哼唧着试图把自己从你的控制下解放。  
你果断扶住他大腿不让他跑掉，又吞吐了他几下。  
“不，不……我……”无法忍耐的射精冲动袭击他的中枢，他抖着身体把自己微凉的体液倾泻给你，你仔细地吮吸出他所有的透明体液，尝了尝，又咽下去一些，没有粘稠感，也没味道。  
你思考了一下，放过他还硬挺的组件，站起来吻他，把他自己的体液喂给他。  
“主要成分，水。其他成分，蛋白质1.31%，釱0.03%……”他还在高潮失神状态，但下意识地告诉你检测结果。  
居然有釱混进去了，这东西可以当强悍的催情剂。这么微小的剂量，能恰到好处的引发性欲，还不会成瘾……怪不得每次被他大量内射后，会产生强烈带有失力感的欲望。可以考虑以后先替他口一下，增加点乐趣。  
正想着，你就发觉自己身体有了变化。见效也太快了吧？！  
你赶紧扔下他，去洗手间洗脸降温，把涌上来的性冲动压抑回去。  
等你回来，他还靠着墙发呆，连裤子也没穿回去。LED虽然蓝色，却一直全速闪烁。  
“你怎么不把衣服穿好？”问着他，你帮他提上裤子系好腰带。  
“我……怎么了……”他茫然若失地抬眼望向你。  
“不会吧？你连人类男性的射精后空虚感都有了啊？”  
你打趣他，让他更加无措。看着他呆滞的样子，你抱紧他，在他脸颊处亲了一记。  
他瘦削高挑的身体虽然有些单薄，但潜藏着爆发力。好喜欢他的身体啊……你抱着他摸个没完，他就是你的充电器。  
他喜欢你的爱抚，回抱住了你。  
生活忙碌又平稳，是你和他的生活。  
“今晚上要赶工，不回家了。你乖乖的呆着，不要闹。”  
“嗯。”  
他今天出门前已经被你好好地抚慰过了，很老实地站在一边，没再缠你。直到你和研究员们搞定了急用的数据材料，实验组件也运行无虞。  
看了眼时间，已经三点多。你让大家赶紧去休息，自己处理最后的收尾工作。  
“休息一下吧。”康纳递给你热茶。  
你接过杯子，视线还粘在屏幕上，最后一次代码运行完毕。你松了口气，放心地喝了口茶，温度正好，他计算的也太准了，体贴的小傻瓜。  
他突然又抱紧了你，硬硬的东西抵在你腰后摩擦着。  
“不会吧？你怎么又？”  
“早上没做到底……”  
“想做也可以。让我监测你的系统数据。”  
你为了康纳们的可持续运行，给他们设计安装了能分解转化人类食物的组件系统，即使遇到无法补充釱和能源的紧急情况，也可以通过进食人类食物获得一些应急补给，让他们不至于停止运行。但这系统只能倚靠强大的基础系统才可以运转，目前只有RK型足以负担数据量。  
卡姆斯基吐槽你这个系统的脑洞很大，但他也承认自己做不到，像你这样为某些仿生人操心。  
你的小色狼一秒答应你的条件，配合地接入了连接线。  
把平板电脑放在桌上，你示意他从后面来。你听着康纳窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，电脑上接收到的数据流变大了，他在给自己的肉柱提前做润滑。因为经常为你使用，他的自慰手法已经很熟练，这段数据非常精简。  
直到有隐约的液体摩擦声响起，他已经准备好了。数据量暂时减少，但依旧不时弹出来几行，是持续发情行为。  
他帮你脱下实验袍，褪下你的短裙和内裤。像平常一样用手指放进你体内。  
原来他帮你做准备的时候也很有感觉啊……你感受着他的手指温柔地打开自己，同时看着数据流不停地上升。  
康纳觉得差不多了，把自己的热棒放在你入口处摩擦。  
数据流飞快攀升，在他完全埋进来的那瞬间，密密麻麻充满了屏幕。  
被他捣弄着，你的身体也被情潮充满，再也无法专注于数据监测，你只能抬高臀部让他能更顺利地进入你。  
他的抽插越来越急速，几乎每一次都要碾到你入口边缘的敏感点，你撑不住自己，无力地趴在桌上娇吟。  
“好爽啊……康纳……射进来……我要你的……精液……”你被他搞的只剩下对他的无尽索求。  
他扶住你的腰，呻吟着把自己全部埋进你的身体里，应你的索取，将你喂饱。  
但日常上班的时候，他依旧时不时刺激你一下，你要被这仿生人的性挑逗干扰到无法正常工作了。  
在他又一次试图解你衣扣的时候，你终于忍无可忍了。  
“住手，昨晚上不是做过？”  
“做到一半你就累得睡着了……”  
“啊？没做到底？”  
“没有。我是你的家政仿生人，性玩具。你可以随意玩弄我，操我，弄坏我。”  
你被这小色狼气笑了。想玩？那就玩一次狠的，你想了一圈，突然冒出来一个虐玩他的点子，非常狠的点子。  
研究室有一件巨大的单向偏光玻璃屏风，你把屏风推到墙角，搭出一间密室，又把沙发上的长软垫拖下来放在屏风后面，他迷茫的看着你的行动。  
“来玩吧。”你把他推进密室里，麻利的脱掉他的衬衫和裤子，只留下勒在他腿上的衬衫固定带和袜子袜带。  
你脱下长丝袜，把他的双手捆在背后。  
“张嘴。”你扒拉出来一颗用不到的仿生人球体关节，比网球小点，让他咬住。  
被激起了好奇心，他随你处理自己，毫无反抗。  
你觉得这还不够，又掏出来个小玩具，掰开他臀瓣，试探着在他后穴边上摩擦。  
他的表情有点期待了，你捅了捅没塞进去，又走去工作台上拿来仿生人的机体润滑剂，倒在小小的玩具上。  
这下子才顺利塞进他体内，康纳险些把球体吐出来，后腔里未曾有过的刺激感让他闷哼了一声，摇晃着身前已经起立的组件等你。  
但你不会如他所愿，和玩具配套的跳蛋被固定在他硬柱根部。  
“一会设计组要过来开会。你可老实点。”  
“呜？？！”他的表情突然变了，惊恐不安地看你，求你不要离开。  
“我的性玩具，乖乖听话。你这个美丽模样，如果被其他人发现的话，肯定忍不住把你上了。”  
他拼命呜咽着求你，但你狠了心要欺负他一次，打开跳蛋开关，你拉好屏风离开了。  
被捆缚住的仿生人，嘴里咬着东西。他能看得到玻璃屏风后的一切。没一会开会的人就到了，仿生人的躯体紧张到开始颤抖。不仅仅是因为紧张，还有在折磨他的东西。  
固定在肉茎根部的静音跳蛋无规律地带来刺激，被塞进后穴中的不明物体也压迫着前列腺，双重压迫让他想张开口大幅喘息，但他不能松口，东西会掉。  
他不敢动，稍微的移动就会发出声响，如果会议桌旁的一群闲聊的设计师发觉到他的存在——他将在这羞耻的状态下被人类看光。自己公开的身份还是未觉醒仿生人，是物件。这群人类会不会真的认为自己只是你的性玩具？  
最坏的状况，说不定他们会开心的一起玩弄、甚至享用自己？  
强烈的耻辱感充满了他的躯壳。  
夹杂着痛苦的快感涌了上来。60低下头看自己的身体，虽然没有什么肌肉，也没有引人产生性欲的特点——但他想起你说过，他的身躯非常好看，让人想玩。  
估摸着他的极限快到了，你看向他的位置，在手环上按了一下。  
康纳体内停止的异物猛然运作起来，他用尽了所有的自制力才阻止自己媚叫出声。  
“我倒是有个好玩的东西放在那边呢，谁要是想发泄一下的话，可以随便玩玩。”  
强忍着被操弄快感的仿生人，突然听见你这句话，康纳中枢系统里仿佛有什么东西崩断了。  
他再也咬不住那颗球体，大声哀吟着向前扑倒在地。  
你走过去打开屏风。他哀叫着想在众人眼前遮掩自己羞耻的身体。  
但他闭着眼睛哀声惨哼半天，却没听到人类乱哄哄的声音。  
睁开眼睛，只有你站在他面前。  
“哇……都吓哭了？”你看着他沿着脸颊流到地板上的泪水，有点吃惊。  
“怎么……回事……”  
“合成录像。”  
“我以为……你真的要把我……”  
“把你怎样？我可爱的‘性玩具’？”  
“把我送给他们玩……”  
“我舍得让别人看到你这样子吗？”  
“万一……你已经厌倦我……”他的声音越来越低，脸都快埋到他身下的垫子里了。  
“我是有点厌倦了。”你故意冷冷地回答他。  
“不要丢掉我，求你。”他被你耍了一记，加上还在被你用玩具干着，精神状态已经有点不稳定，额侧的LED也一直通红。  
“看你表现。躺好。”你拉好屏风挡严，把他肉茎上的跳蛋解下来，暂停他后穴里的玩具。  
摸出伊甸园组件出厂时的减震器材包，你从里面找到一根细长带着螺旋纹的实心塑胶管，管尾处带有小小的圆环。这是康纳启动前被拆下来的保护材料，原本插在他人造阴茎中的减震物。  
当然他并不知道这东西属于他自己。你把他出厂箱的所有东西原封不动地留下来了，连包装膜都一块没扔，全部放在你研究室的休息间里。  
他茫然的看着你拿起那根细物，你还示威地在他眼前晃了晃，让他的分析系统确认了物体的细节。随后你握起他的肿棒，在顶端细口上按压揉动，他终于知道你要对他做什么了，开始不由自主地颤抖。  
“好好看着，我要插进去咯。”  
“不要……不……”他哀叫着发抖，想逃开你手里的可怕物件。  
但他被你捆的结实，你又坐在他大腿上牢牢压住他，让他无法逃走。  
你用拇指和食指撑开他的细孔，试探了一下，慢慢插了进去。  
眼睁睁看着自己的肉棒吞进那根异物，他倒吸一口气咬住嘴唇。你感觉到他的双腿在你身下抖个不停。  
“这样插你，有感觉吗？”  
他说不出话，只是绷紧身体发抖。  
但他胸前的乳珠已经硬的站了起来，你确认了他有快感，放心地继续抽插他。  
“嗯啊……”他憋不住，终于呻吟起来，身体也随着你动作开始晃动。  
你趁机把他后穴里的玩具再启动。  
“呜！！”他被双重快感夹击到发出高亢的尖声呻吟。  
“前后同时被操的感觉怎么样啊？小色狼？”  
“放过我……啊啊……”本不该被打开的甬道传来带着刺痛的肿胀快感，同时后穴中敏感的人造腺体也遭受着无情刮弄。仿生人的中枢系统里一片混乱，光学组件里也不停弹出各种软体崩坏倒计时警告。  
他不停地向你求饶，嗓音沙哑呜咽。  
突然，他的哭腔呻吟被开门声吓得停住。  
是你的助理研究员回来拿东西了。  
“这次不是合成录像了，你可别叫出来。”你趴在他耳边，用只有他的听觉组件能捕捉到的音量细语。  
说完你又向下挪动，咬起他胸膛上的硬粒，另一颗硬挺果实也被你捻个不停。你另一只手的指尖套进塑胶棒尾部圆环，在他肉棒中持续抽插。  
仿生人快要被你搞到系统崩溃，拼命咬住下唇摇头，把所有的呻吟声都憋在自己发声组件里。  
仅有的意志力支撑到你的助理关门离去，他随后嘶哑地大声哀吟起来。  
又继续捅弄了他一会，你计算着差不多到了他人格系统的极限，他的热棒也肿的不成样子，你猛地拔出塑胶管。  
仿生人白皙身躯仿佛一条鲜活的雪白龙鱼，在砧板上弹跳挣扎。  
但他居然没射出来。无法射精的痛苦感让他彻底崩溃，瘫成稀泥，哀嚎着求你给他。  
你赶忙起身把大门反锁，飞快地脱掉实验袍，掀起裙子把他的硬物吞进身体。没有经过充分润滑，他刚进来的时候有撕裂般的疼痛感。你忍痛活动了几下，他被你紧密包裹的肉柱立刻流出润滑体液，这才能让你稍微正常运动起来。  
他为了节省你的体力，很少用这种你在上他在下的交合姿势，现在你正在强要神志不清的他，仿佛强奸般的做爱让本身没什么性欲的你倒有点兴奋起来。  
“啊……嗯……”被你包容后，他的呻吟声终于恢复正常，也开始抬起腰肢配合你。  
你扶住他胸口，一边捻揉他的乳尖，一边抬身再坐下，往复不停地试图让他高潮到射精。  
“吻我……求你……”他吐着无法缩回的舌，向你索吻。你趴在他胸口，抬头吻他。轻咬了他的舌尖，突然感觉到他的热物在你体内弹动了一下。  
你突然想起来，他的舌和伊甸园系统连接在一起，索性用力吻他，和他的软舌纠缠不休。  
折腾了一阵子他还是没能射出来，你都有点怕了，再耗下去说不定会系统过热，损伤到他的中枢。你丢下所有矜持，趴在他耳边，用催眠般的语言挑逗他。  
“康纳，我在等你灌满我里面……用你的热液……灌满我。快点射进来吧，我的小色狼。”说着你收紧甬道，给他增加强烈的刺激。  
“啊呜呜……”他被你的淫语和身体双重撩拨到，终于绷紧腰肢，将自己完全释放在你身体里。  
他琉璃般的双眸呆滞无神，人造泪腺像崩坏了一样，泪水止不住般沿着脸颊淌下去。  
你突然觉得自己是个变态，把他强上到哭个不停。  
“还玩吗？”  
“不玩了……不要玩我了……对不起……”你的小色狼意志崩溃，你都不知道他为何要向你道歉，明明一直是你在虐玩他。你涌上来歉意，抱着他不住地亲吻。  
恶整了他这一次，你花了好大力气才把他受到伤害的精神抚慰过来。不过你怀疑他根本就是借机会博回你的注意力。但这根本没什么用，因为你的注意力除了工作外，已经全在他身上了。  
某个周五下班回家，这个周末你终于不用加班，也没有应酬安排，你开心地进门就把外衣脱了一地，康纳跟在你后面捡起衣服，然后如常地给你准备晚饭。但吃完饭你就找不到你的保姆了。  
找了一圈，推开浴室门，你要被眼前的风景笑到肚子疼。  
你可爱的小色狼光溜溜的泡在浴缸里，向你抛媚眼，还摆出一副诱人的姿势——他自认为诱人的姿势——他白皙长腿从浴缸里伸出来，不停摇摆着，一只手臂在水里重点部位搅动，似乎试图让你想象在水面下他身体已经勃发的模样。  
但漂浮在水面上的，是你前阵子买给他的儿童泡澡玩具——鸭鸭和彩球。  
这场景分外……沙雕。  
“……你是傻瓜吗？”  
“我这样不性感吗？”  
“性感……吧……别勉强自己做这些事，你不需要强迫自己来满足我。”  
“我才没有。”  
“没想到你这小坏蛋天天像只发情猫咪一样，性需求度居然那么低。还说不是在勉强？”  
“啊，维护师给我们做的那个什么人格测试……”他仿佛突然想起来，“但我只想和你做啊。”  
他坐起来一些，玩具们在水面上漂来漂去。  
他粉色的乳尖在小黄鸭后若隐若现，好诱人。你径直走向他，捏住那颗粉嫩轻捻。  
“啊……舒服……”康纳又开始发情了，你只是在碰他的乳尖而已。  
他握住你的手，在自己胸口摩擦，欲望表情渐渐出现在他脸庞上。  
你脱下衣服，踏进浴缸里。  
他立刻挺直身体，仰头张口伸出舌尖，等你的吻。  
他被水浸湿的身躯太过美好。极近的看他，睫毛上挂了水珠，琉璃眼眸纯真又带着色欲，脸庞上的水滴淌下来，自他眼睛下方流过脸颊，仿佛泪痕。特别是湿润唇缝中探出的粉嫩软舌，都过份美丽，让你生出了自卑心，你下意识地捂上自己腰间的恐怖疤痕。  
敏锐的仿生人立刻发觉了你的情绪变化，拉开你的手放在自己肩上，搂住你的腰，细密地吻你的伤疤。  
你被他甜腻的亲吻融化，低头回吻他额头。  
他闭上眼睛，由着你亲上自己额侧泛着黄光的LED。  
缓缓地在水下进入你的身体，仿生人露出了非常满足的表情，甚至有些幸福的神色。  
这次洗澡洗了很久，久到最后你依旧被他注满、充盈，在他胸口睡去，被他抱回床上。  
日复一日，他的身体和加装组件已经完美运行，他也开始和你一起吃饭，一起做各种事情。  
难得清闲的一天，晚饭后你俩瘫在床上看电视。  
平板电脑亮了，你摸过来看收到的讯息。  
又是业内会议，居然要去一星期。说实话，你对这种没办法即时解决问题的无聊会议，已经有点烦了。  
“康纳。”  
“嗯？”你的保姆一丝不挂，背对着你趴在床另一边，正侧头看电视，听你叫他，哼着回应你。  
“出差一周，我要带保姆。”你用脚踹了一下仿生人挺翘的屁股，触感棒极了，你舍不得抬脚，索性蹬住他臀瓣踩压。  
“啊……别说是一周，外宿一天你都必须带上我。你舍得扔下这么结实又好用的性玩具吗？”他很喜欢你和他直接的肌肤接触，配合你的踩踏扭动身体。  
这么一说也没错，他几乎每晚为你提供的“性服务”，确实帮你缓解了很大的压力。  
你刚回到公司的时候，帮卡姆斯基撑起了大部分研发类别的活动，还有应接不暇的各种应酬，让你疲惫不堪。所以睡前他会帮你纾解压力，但因为你性欲极低，不能每次都扩张到足够容纳他，所以他很少进入你身体。你每每被他的舌和手指送上非插入性高潮后，在他的怀抱里累得睡去，有时会朦朦胧胧的想起来，他还没释放出来，还那么硬……会不会很痛苦。  
终于有一次，你被腿间的摩擦感弄醒，向下看去，你的保姆仿生人LED爆红着，正用无法消褪的灼热欲望在你腿缝里抽插，你没吭声，任他发泄，等着他的进入。但他直到低声呻吟抽搐着射出体液，都没强行插入你。他趴在你身旁喘了一会，LED回复蓝色，才起身帮你清理干净。  
这时候想想，人格测试结果没错。他有超高的自律性和服从性，你又回想起和他的性爱，他每次都要得到你的同意才会进入你，连想射在你里面都要问过你，虽然他明明知道你喜欢他的内射行为。  
以前没有他的日常生活到底是怎么坚持下来的呢？你有点恍惚了，除了研究就是修复，居然想不起来其他的。还有前男友，你对那名人类的印象更加模糊。你救回RK800-60，和他同居还不到一年时间，他已经变成你生命里无法分割的存在。  
你想的越来越远，但仿生人已经开始做睡前准备了。他啪地关掉电视，在床上翻了个身，拉住你踩着他脚，用你的脚掌心压在自己前部组件上。  
这动作的含义再明显不过。你轻轻踩压他还绵软的欲望中心，用脚趾挑动他柔软的蛋囊。康纳的肉柱在你的抚弄下，很快就硬挺到流出润滑液体。  
你回忆起很久前那晚，他强忍欲望的模样。心底突然涌上怜惜的情绪，伸手拽住他的胳膊将他拉向自己，抬起腿夹住他的结实有力腰身，示意他可以进来。  
急切地扑向你，仿生人用他发烫的肉棒轻车熟路地摩擦你的穴口，没几下你就湿到不行，他满意地将自己送进你穴内，你被这熟悉的热物刺激到全身颤抖了。  
似乎你已逐渐被他改造成可以轻易为他动情的体质，他也不再需要过度忍耐着替你做插入准备。你的身体仿佛变成了他专有的容器。  
经过你长时间观察、和其他康纳伴侣们的交流，你发觉他和51的相似度非常高。尤其是性欲望，他俩都非常强烈。虽然他的性需求指数极低，但却沉迷和你做爱，个性非常别扭。  
不过你和你的康纳，在性方面倒是格外的契合。他喜欢插入式性交和射精快感，你则贪餍他注入你体内的透明精液。  
发现你在走神，他狠狠地把自己顶到你深处的弱点上研磨。  
你惊呼了一声，搂紧他的脖子。  
“我会全灌进去……你一滴也不能吐出来……”  
“要……你……”你被他折磨的满脑子只剩下对他催情体液的渴望。  
康纳深深浅浅地又抽插了数十下，等到你实在无法忍耐，才将自己完全释放在你最隐秘的腔内。你高潮尖叫着拥紧他，头脑里什么都不存在了，只剩下他。  
你不肯放开他，紧紧抱着他，强迫他留在你身体里。直到他保持着交合姿势转换到休眠状态，你才满足地入睡。

“之前您监修的伊甸园插件2.0版已经可以小规模测试了。”助理研究员路过，顺便跟你提起。  
“速度挺快的？帮我领一套吧。”  
你身旁的仿生人哆嗦了一下，似乎想起了上次的屈辱经历。你憋着笑，继续翻看数据资料。  
没一会，测试部就把插件打包送来了。  
你拿起来看了一眼，又放回盒子里。  
“我觉得还是1.0版好一点吧？2.0版对你来说有点太大。”  
你的语气仿佛激起了仿生人的好胜心，他语气凶狠地回答你。  
“再大我都能放进去！”  
为什么在这种事情上面毫不认输啊？你看着他的气呼呼表情，憋不住笑出声。  
这名仿生人还真的带了2.0版跟你出差。白天他陪你开会，细心地服侍你，就像普通的家政仿生人。但你俩的关系差不多已经在业内传遍了，即使康纳不曾公开承认自己是觉醒的异常仿生人，这些人工智能专家也差不多猜得出来他的真实状况。  
你们都恨不得打赌，他什么时候才会在大庭广众下说出自己已经异常的事实。也算是科学家的恶趣味了吧？  
而且晚上还发生了更恶趣味的事情。  
你坐在豪华套房的沙发里喝着红酒，观赏你的“性玩具”仿生人，他在你面前试图使用伊甸园插件测试版。  
“你说能放进去的，做给我看啊。”  
他有点羞耻的用食指插进自己后穴，但他太紧张，手指不敢动。  
“这么小的入口怎么放的进去嘛，你放弃吧。”你撑着下巴饶有兴味的看他。  
“不，我能做到。”他换了个姿势，跪趴在地毯上，咬紧牙关，用两根手指从背后猛力插入自己的紧穴。  
“呃啊……”似乎一下子扩张太剧烈，他发出痛苦的呻吟声。  
他深呼吸一下，开始用手指抽插自己，没几下，他的身体就适应了，开始分泌出润滑体液。  
“我这里，也有感觉……怎么回事……”他迷惑地问你。  
“你不会上次被我操到崩溃失忆了吧？”  
你哭笑不得，放下酒杯，拉着他手指抽出来，润滑体液滴滴答答的淌下来。  
“去床上。”你命令他。康纳站起身来抱起你，走进卧室，把你放在巨大的双人床上，自己也趴下抬起臀部，摆好了任你采撷的姿势。  
你把插件握在手里，等着合适的时机放进仿生人身体。  
“放松，我摸一下你的敏感点。”你估摸了一下他的腺体深度，用食指插进他的穴口，他似乎觉得这样很刺激，轻轻喘息呻吟。  
但你按到那小小硬点时，他就无法控制了。你稍一使力，他的身体弹了起来，啊啊唔唔地，一脸快要高潮的模样。  
“是……这个感觉……”  
你索性替他做起扩张，他扭着臀部迎合你。  
“你这里真的很敏感。稍微弄一下就产生这么大量的润滑体液。”  
“啊……你的手指压感……我的记忆单元里……我被打坏的时候……”  
“那时候我可没捅你这里啊？！我只是把你的心肺循环组件保护了一下！”你赶紧澄清自己，没有趁仿生人之危对他做过分的事情。  
“没错……是你按压我心脏时的感觉数据……我本以为会这样被报废掉……但，有一双温暖的手，抚摸过我的躯壳……好温柔，我想活下去，想被这手更多的……更多的……哈啊……”  
“你活下来了。你想要的手正在玩弄你，开心吗？”  
“唔嗯……好兴奋……”他的身体随着声音，分泌出更多的润滑体液。插件顺利塞进他小小的入口，启动。物体迅速变得透明，并撑开了他的内部，他体内的美丽景色一览无余。留在外面的部分，像触手一样，转换成飞机杯的形状，套在他肉柱上。运行了没几下，他身躯开始颤抖，但他居然还有心情点评。  
“后面很舒服，但……前面这部分……远远不如你……啊……”他随着插件的运行扭动了几下，似乎不过瘾，索性控制前面的那部分一起进入自己后穴中。  
“这样还好用些……”  
他一边撸动自己的热物，一边接受着插件的操弄。  
你看着他的身体逐渐被剧烈快感充满，彻底变成发情的物件。  
在你准备帮他解决前，他终于射了出来。  
瘫在床上，他似乎被弄的非常开心，连插件都没取出来就进入了宕机休眠状态。你抬起他的大腿，帮他拔出插件。啵的一声，插件从他被撑开的后穴拽出来，而他被打开的穴口还在一张一歙，不断吐出润滑体液。  
康纳高潮后的表情好美丽啊。你感慨着，他被玩弄到这个模样，更让你爱不释手，无法割舍。你用手指放进那未恢复原状的软穴中，感受他身体内的温度，抚摸那颗小小的可爱硬物。  
虽然他的主系统直接进入了休眠状态，但生物组件却自动做出了反应。  
肉柱逐渐起立，缓慢地滴下润滑液体。  
休眠状态的仿生人会不会反射性射精？科学家的好奇心又冒上来。  
撸他一下试试！你再三确认了康纳处于休眠状态后，捧起他的热物，上下揉动。  
沉睡中的仿生人并不知道自己的伊甸园组件又被强制激活，在被你玩弄。  
撸了一阵子，你见他的热物已经硬挺到极限，索性把自己睡袍掀起来，用早已湿透的秘穴，将他吞进体内。  
你扶住他腹部，用身体吞吐起他的肉棒，他的顶端不时研磨到你内部的隐秘入口。每次他碰到那里，你都会有抽搐发麻的感觉。为了追求更多的快感，你压下身体，将他完全吞没，复又摇晃腰部，用他的柱顶持续刮擦敏感的入口处，直到你勒紧他的肉棒攀上高峰。  
太舒爽了……你喘着趴在他胸口上，就这么睡过去了。  
第二天早上，你是被他的轻微抽插动作叫醒的。  
“醒了啊？昨天晚上你又把我吃掉了。我的肉棒美味吗？还咬得这么紧……”他见你醒来，按着你的臀部，猛烈地捅弄你。  
“轻点……啊……”  
“这姿势可是你选的……贪吃鬼……我要操开你里面的嘴，把我色色的精液全都喂给你。”他的黄暴语言让你更加兴奋了，配合他的捣入节奏律动身体。  
他顺利地挤开你的宫口，射进第一波人造精液。微凉的体液让你清醒了一刻，但这液体里的催情成分迅速让你变得满脑子都是要他，更多的要他，想要在你身下的仿生人捅穿自己，注满自己。  
你趴在他平坦结实的胸口上被他搞个不停，仅存的理智，只有请假这个念头了。  
“请假……啊……康纳……”你娇喘着让你的保姆干点正事。  
“已发送。我真想在请假事由栏里写……正在被她的仿生人操，做爱做到……她的仿生人舍不得把肉棒从她身体里拔出来……”  
“小色狼……你敢……啊！”你的话语被他激烈插进宫腔内的动作搅得支离破碎。可能是因为长期被他含釱精液浸染，他每次捅开进入的时候，你感受到的只有快感，没有痛楚。  
“还说我……色……一本正经的天才科学家……你里面的小嘴正在吸着我的肉棒……”他反驳你，和你调情。  
“都是……被你……我才……”你无力地抱怨他，体内反射性收紧了。  
“不要这样吸我那里……我又要……呜……”他颤抖着迎来无法止歇的持续射精高潮，将你喂的饱饱。  
反正也是请了假，累到不行的你，报复性地让他继续用插件自慰给你看。他果然又高潮着进入了休眠模式。效果不错，可能功率大了点。  
突然收到聊天室通知，51的女友居然买了伊甸园插件用在他身上，然后还被51骗的团团转，你忍不住告诉她实情，顺便推荐其他人试用2.0版插件。不知不觉聊了好久。  
放下平板电脑，你转头看你的宝物。  
他沉静睡去的模样太过美好。总在忽闪的长翘睫毛也宁静的憩了。  
你扒拉了一下他的刘海，爱不释手地抚着他的额头，又揉过他柔软的短发。  
你欣赏他的美好躯体，爱恋他的真实存在。把他搂在怀里，你干脆也睡起回笼觉。  
为了遇险时不再拖他后腿，他也开始教你搏击术防身。不过最后一般都以你被他紧紧搂住告终。  
但今天不太一样，他搂住你之后，居然开始颤抖。  
“啊……51分享了什么鬼东西……”  
“你们又在共享数据？”  
“好巨大的数据量。我载入一下。”  
你感觉他的颤抖越来越厉害，赶忙扒开他的手臂看他的LED。  
爆闪的红色。连他琥珀色的眼睛都失去了神采，变成一团混浊的晶体。你慌乱地拿来平板电脑。  
“我不要变成他……我不是他……呃……”他站不住，已经躺倒在地板上。  
“康纳……清醒点！你不是51，你是我的小色狼，我的60！”你怕了，怕他的思维模块完全被51同化，你会失去你的小坏蛋。  
虽然你清楚的知道，你的60和初始机51，是同一个AI的拷贝，用人类的方式来解释，他俩是真正意义上的同胞兄弟。但以51的自我觉醒为分割点，这两个完全相同的AI就已经走上了不同的成长道路，成为了不同的存在。但他们的数据依旧会互相影响。  
你的小别扭康纳RK800-60，对RK800-51的爱，远超过恨。他不想承认另一个自己选择了异常的道路，或许也嫉妒51被搭档悉心保护着吧。  
“大家喜欢的只有他……我是替代品……备用零件……啊……”他开始扯自己衣服，煎熬地在地板上扭动身体。  
“汉克也是……阿曼达也……在意的都是他……我……呜……我是不该存在的……”  
你不敢在他这种状态下强行介入他的人格系统。硬来的话，有很大几率会让他的人格彻底崩坏，造成无法修复的损伤。  
但仿生人的手指开始用力地按上自己胸口，指尖深陷，撕裂自己的皮肤层，露出脉搏控制器。  
“拔掉它，让我彻底死去……”他胡乱地哀求你。  
“你休想寻死！！醒醒啊！”  
他见你不听他的，索性使力按开了自己的胸腔，试图拔出那颗充盈着蓝色血液、跃动中的人造心脏。  
“住手！！”你扑压在他身上，拼命掰住他的手臂阻止他。这可能是你这辈子所有的力气了。  
“报废我吧……我没有生存的资格……”  
“是谁哀求我，想要活下去的？！我不准你这么轻易放弃自己！”你卡着他的手臂不让他碰到自己心脏，用肘部把他的胸腔躯壳硬摁回原位，关闭他的素体。  
“我爱你，康纳，别丢下我……别放弃自己……我爱你……”你哭到要崩溃，已然想不起用强硬手段阻止他，现在的你，只是一个怕失去爱人的普通人类。  
“爱我……你爱我……”他喃喃自语着，眼中恢复了一点神采，泪慢慢覆满光学组件，溢出。  
你的泪水落在他脸上，和他的人工泪液混合在一起，无分彼此。  
满含深情的吻落在他唇上，你用力翻搅他的软舌，让他知道他是属于你的。  
用尽了所有力量的吻。你和他的唇分开时，他已经恢复了神智，美丽的深邃棕色眼眸里，除了爱意，似乎比以往更多了什么。  
你的男友坐起来，擦掉你的泪，解开你的衣服，在你胸口上落下吻痕。  
“我的心脏，给你了……”  
“我还要你的灵魂。”  
“嗯……全都给你……吃掉我。”  
他已知道，你对他的全心信任，和全身心的爱。  
他抱起你，让你坐在他腿上，将自己彻底埋在你身体里。第一次，他没有征询你的同意就进入了你，但他的动作依旧温柔谨慎。  
握住你的腰，他试了下，确认了你已经可以将自己完全包容，就开始猛烈地捣弄你。  
“到底……51分享了……什么数据……”你被他激烈的动作弄到话都说不清，但依旧执着地问他。  
“当然是伊甸园系统的数据……我还蛮喜欢的……”  
“小色狼……”  
“把我吸的这么紧……呼……你也挺喜欢这只色狼的服务吧？”他猛地深插到底，挤开了宫口，甚至连柱身都插进去一些，从未有过。他疑惑地动了一下自己的分身，却被吸得更深了。  
“啊……你的身体已经渴求我到这种地步了……”  
“我要你……康纳……”你能感受到自己的内腔在饥饿地吞食他。  
“别急，先给你一点。”他也养成了先内射一次再继续和你长时间交合的习惯，他发觉这样会让你更兴奋，更敏感强烈的需要他。  
你感觉到他向你腔内撒下了微凉的欲液。没几秒钟，他注入你体内的催情精液就发挥出效果。你全身都开始发烫，胸部敏感到擦过他胸口就有酥麻的电流感，甚至能描绘出他颤动柱体上的脉络。  
康纳一边揉捏你的软乳，吸咬着你的乳尖，一边又在你穴内插动了几下。  
你浑身抽搐着高潮了。你的内腔也在一抖一抖地吸着他。但他没停下，就着你的高峰极点继续在你体内快速抽出插进。你甚至感觉得到他的囊袋也不停地击打在你腿根处。  
你要被他逼疯了，他的状况也不比你强，几乎失去了所有的自制力，只是依着程序拼命地与你厮磨缠绵。  
人类的肉体，和人造的躯体，交织一体。  
人类的灵魂，和人造的意志，融化结合。  
“哈啊……哈啊……我……”他发出少有的痛苦呻吟，“我这次……要……呃！！”  
大量体液灌进你身体后，他的系统保护终于启动，红到刺眼的LED瞬间熄灭，他也同时停止了动作。  
你让他躺在你臂弯里，静静地等他重启。  
LED亮起，蓝色由浅转深，仿生人睁开了他美丽的双眼。  
“呼啊……这次好舒服……”  
你看着康纳可爱的小表情，在他额上落下温柔的吻。  
但他看你的眼神却依旧黏腻。  
“嗯……我还想再做一次……”  
“住口！”  
“来吧！”他说着又把你扑倒在地。你努力挣扎试图阻止他再次进入你。  
但你抵挡不住他的求欢，更何况他是你最重要的存在。他温柔的深吻让你立刻投降。  
你混沌的想，顶不住顶不住……但也挺好的……  
被他再次充满，你放弃了思考，和他一起沉溺于爱海。

FIN


End file.
